1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to networked computer systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for providing run control of applications, using directory services systems, as well as simplified, embedded control of application licensing with minimum effort.
2. The Background Art
The present invention relies on, and improves upon, the management of application programs in a computer network by an application launcher or network application launcher programmed for managing applications in a multi-server network through the use of application objects in a directory services database. This technology is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/940,789, directed to a directory services-based launcher for load balanced, fan it- tolerant, access to closest resources: Ser. Nos. 08/499,711 and 08/863,860 each directed to a network application launcher for managing applications incorporated herein by reference.
Modern computer networks may contain several servers and numerous clients hosting software administered by a "network administrator". A wide variety of application programs such as word processors, spreadsheets, database managers, program development tools, and the like (collectively, "applications") are typically found on one or more servers in the network. Necessary file access rights and execution environments must be provided by the administrator, and users need notification. Sometimes executable codes and other resources are scattered, and may be replicated, making administration difficult.
A network application launcher (e.g. Novell's NAL) provides computer-implemented methods and apparatus for consistently determining the nature and location of application program executable codes in a network, using directory services objects.
When users travel from one work site to another, they often prefer to maintain the performance and familiarity of the network they ordinarily use. Users who must work away from the normal place of business will typically have certain software applications and other resources on which they depend. An application is typically launched from a server where a user has established rights. Upon traveling to a remote location, a user may desire to access the closest possible server hosting a particular application. Likewise, a user typically desires the least time and interaction possible to launch an application. Moreover, system administrators as well as vendors of software need improved methods for tracking, metering, and licensing software use to reduce costs of over-supporting users as well as for verifying compliance with license terms.
What is needed is a convenience for users and administrators for providing quickly, simply, reliably, and easily the desired licensing services and maintenance abilities over a distributed network, even on remote servers, and other nodes. For example, an administrator may need to license a resource broadly or narrowly to a class, type, organization, or individual. A server that could do so automatically, even dynamically without laboriously removing and replacing rights, access, setup data, etc. in a distributed directory services system would provide numerous economies and improved security.